


Touch fanarts

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [20]
Category: Touch (US TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Photoshop, Pictures, Quote, don't mind me i'm just archiving stuff, quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika
Summary: Just trying to collect and archive all the stuff I made through the years.





	1. Opening credits

  
  
  
  
_There’s an ancient Chinese myth about the Red Thread of Fate. It says the gods have tied a red thread around every one of our ankles and attached it to all the people whose lives we’re destined to touch. This thread may stretch or tangle, but it’ll never break._  



	2. Opening credits

  
   
   
   
  
  
_Human beings are hard-wired with the impulses to share our ideas and the desire to know we’ve been heard. It’s all part of our need for community. That’s why we’re constantly sending out signals and signs. It’s why we look for them from other people. We’re always waiting for messages. Hoping for connection. And if we haven’t received a message, it doesn’t always mean it hasn’t been sent to us. Sometimes it means we haven’t been listening hard enough._  



End file.
